


A Rain that Grows Flowers

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Legends of Tomorrow Didn't Happen, Leonard tries very hard to pretend that he doesn't care, M/M, Negotiations, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s02e09 Running to Stand Still, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: "Another attempt to appeal to my better nature, Barry? Aren't you tired yet of gettingfrozen out?"





	A Rain that Grows Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).

_“Raise your words, not voice. It is rain that grows flowers, not thunder."_  
  
_― Rumi_

"Another attempt to appeal to my better nature, Barry? Aren't you tired yet of getting _frozen out_?"

It's a familiar old dance, by now. Leonard doesn't bother looking up, pretending to busy himself smoothing out the papers on his desk that got ruffled by the gust of air following the Flash's uninvited, decidedly unwelcome entrance. The less attention he gives Barry, the more likely it is that he'll figure out _fast_ that this is a pointless venture. At least in theory.

"I figured I'd wear you down eventually," Barry says, too cocky by far, stepping closer.

He sits down on the edge of the desk, planting that perky ass in tight red leather _right_ on top of Leonard's blueprints of the sewer network underneath Central City National Bank. 

Really, now?

Leonard gives him a withering look.

"You wanna try my patience, Barry, you won't like the outcome. You should know by now that I'm more likely to freeze a problem than to give in." 

He makes the warning sound sharp and cold, confident with the implication that Barry's bids have no effect on him, that Leonard's never wavered when faced with Barry's heartfelt appeals and those lovely green eyes giving him imploring looks. That he didn't have to actively force himself to turn away and walk out of the West home when Barry said, _'Help me stop them,'_ after Leonard paid him a visit to warn him about Mardon and Trickster.

The mask he puts on is good enough to fool Barry. His shoulders slump and he looses the boldness, awkwardly rubbing his neck. 

"Look, Snart, we really need your help this time. Cisco can't—"

Leonard cuts him off before he gets around to telling him more about the woes of Team Flash. He's not interesting in what Ramon can and cannot do. "I don't care about your little friends, Barry."

As soon as the words are out, he instantly realises his mistake, how much that particular phrasing reveals. Worse: judging by the way Barry's eyes narrow and surprise flashes across his features, he knows it too. And of course, he presses his advantage – because Barry Allen wouldn't be Barry Allen if he knew when to stop pushing. 

"Okay. It's not really about them. I'm the one asking because _I_ need your help."

The door is wide open for Leonard to shatter Barry's hopes with a simple, 'You're out of luck then. I don't care about you, either.' It would be such an obvious response that Leonard wonders if it's a dare, or a trap. If Barry is waiting for him to say it so he could call Leonard on the lie. 

He's tempted to give it a try anyway, just to see what Barry would do.

"Please," Barry says, an undertone of desperation in his voice. 

_Damn_ him.

Anyone else, Leonard would think they were playing him. But manipulation isn't Barry's game. He doesn't need it either, not when that unabashed honesty of his is just as effective and as disarming.

"How can I say no when you're begging so nicely?" Leonard puts on a sardonic smirk that he's sure looks more like a grimace.

"For real?" Barry snorts, but underneath the amusement, there's a faint pink blush dusting his cheeks. Interesting. "If I'd known that's all it takes, I'd have tried begging a lot sooner."

Now, that's just an invitation for innuendo. Leonard's about to give it his best shot when Barry's smile softens. 

"Thank you," he adds quietly.

He's too close, and his sincerity is almost unbearable. Leonard kicks back the chair and abruptly stands, the need to put some distance between them itching underneath his skin. 

"Come on, Scarlet. Let's get this show on the road. Before I change my mind."

If he doesn't step away, he knows he'll reach out. One day, perhaps he will. Because Barry will keep pushing and pushing, and eventually, something will have to give.

Barry smiles at him, bright and hopeful and full of warmth, and Leonard knows it's only a matter of time.

End


End file.
